


Anything.

by LikeHufflepuffs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closeted Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Lives, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Sword of Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeHufflepuffs/pseuds/LikeHufflepuffs
Summary: A world in which Draco is the hero





	Anything.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort yells triumphantically before the crowd. "IS DEAD!!"

"NO!!" A pained scream can be heard.

Draco's eyes widen, that couldn't be. His eyes search for the guy that made his life hell. The guy that frustrated him so much, he actually begged his parents to let him switch schools. The guy who beat him in the bathroom after finding him cry. The guy who made him bleed so much, that he could swear he saw a white light. The guy that made him realize that he was gay, in the worst fucking way possible, and fucked him over afterwards in so many ways. That guy? He actually...? He actually left him?

His eyes lock on the bundle the half-giant beside Voldemort is carrying.

Draco falls on his knees.

What? Voldemort... Killed him? _He... _

He puts his hand on his mouth to avoid throwing up. But, he promised him. He promised. He looks at his hands, they're trembling visibly. _He promised._

_"Draco?" _He can hear a voice in the background ask, _"You alright?"_

He doesn't even bother to answer. He just stares at the guy who was supposed to stand beside him after all this was over. The guy Voldemort _promised not to touch, in exchange for Draco's services._

He stares at the guy who was the only one that could shake him. 

Draco started crying. 

He didn't scream, he just sat there, on his knees, looking at Harry with a desperate look in his eyes while teardrops were making their way down his face. 

Fuck trying to hide everything from his parents just so that he wouldn't be exiled from the family. Fuck it.

If he had just said something, maybe Harry wouldn't have been so reckless. Maybe he actually would have run away, for his sake. Maybe he would have fought Voldemort together with him. Dying to protect something your love, wasn't that an idle cause? 

But then why wasn't he dead right now? 

Why was he alive?

Why wasn't it him lying in Hagrid's arms?

Why did it have to be _that guy?_

God, what he would do to have them switch places. 

Anything.

Even more tears well up. 

Anything.

Even more concerned sounds surround him.

_Anything._

He doesn't even hear the commotion that happens when his parents ask him to come over, and he doesn't react. He just feels himself fill with anguish, fear and sorrow. 

He doesn't notice when it happens, but suddenly the sorting hat lies in front of him. 

He looks down at the ugly witch hat that put him in Slytherin years ago.

_Anything?_

He picks up the hat and stands up. He looks at the frail Harry in Hagrid's arms and suddenly knows what to do. What he _has_ to do.

"Ah, so he finally decides to move." A villainous voice reacts, "Welcome Draco."

Draco risks a glance at his parents, they look relieved, but for how long?

He stops when he's in front of the one who shouldn't be alive. 

Voldemort looks confused but Draco knows he wouldn't expect him to try what he's about to pull. 

"I could never choose a side of someone who killed the one I love." He can almost hear the thoughts of people adding one and two together

His right hand disappears in the hat he's holding and when it reappears everyone suddenly quiets down.

In Draco's hand is the Sword of Gryffindor, a weapon someone can only use if they show great courage. Never has anyone other than a Gryffindor been able to wield it. 

He moves quickly, without any flashy movements. Just like his father taught him the first time he held a sword. 'If you make it clear to an enemy that they cannot block it, even though the strike is that simple. That way you'll not only crush their body, but also their minds.'

  
The moment is over before anyone can notice.

Strike one, Nagini falls down livelessly, strike two, a heavy body dressed in a black robe hits the ground next to the snake. 

The body who's owner should have died a long time ago.

In the middle of all the commotion due to the sudden Death of the Dark Lord, Draco runs to the body of his loved one. "Hagrid," He asks with a hoarse voice, "Please." He can't manage to say any more than that because he finds himself crying again. Hagrid nods and lowers Harry so that Draco can face him properly.

Draco freezes when he sees the face of the boy. It almost looks like he's just sleeping, but in his heart he knows he isn't. He reaches out with his hand and places it on Harry's chest, on the place the deadly curse hit him.

"Harry... I would do anything to switch places with you. I..." His voice crackles due to all the emotions rushing through him. _"I love you."_

He grabs Harry and hugs him tightly.

_Anything?_

At that moment something magical happens, something even more magical than a boy surviving his death once.

_An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, are you sure about this?_

_Yes,_ Draco answers with his heart, _just let me be with him for one last moment._

It's a boy surviving his death twice.

Slowly but surely the guy in Draco's arms opens his eyes. "M-malfoy?" A frail voice sounds. Draco smiles through his tears, "Welcome back."

Suddenly the world before Draco's eyes comes crashing down. He hears a panicked scream close to his ear, hands on his chest but it all fades away.

_It fades away to nothingness._

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

_When Harry finally lets his savior go, he notices a burning feeling on his chest. When he takes of his shirt, it's there._

_Draco's final doings._

_On Harry's chest, right where the curse hit him and where Draco had put his hands, was a scar. _

_A scar matching the one on his forehead._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you connected with it <3


End file.
